


And We Begin Again

by Empressivallydone



Category: Wizard101
Genre: A Surprising Amount of OC's, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Physics, Magical Realism, My attempt to make wizard101 REALISTIC, Not Dark, Prologue is going to be replaced so if you wanna spoiler, Semi Self-Insert, Since Ravenwood is a School, but like, i want it to be realistic, still keeping all the fantasy bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressivallydone/pseuds/Empressivallydone
Summary: In this wonderous land we call home, there are wizards, monsters, and people who can't seem to choose one. There are forces that are known, unknown, and some that we've only just begun to grasp. This is a world of infinite impossibilities.The perfect place for people like them.





	And We Begin Again

The girl waited patiently in the void. Well, of course she was, since she couldn't really be anything _but _patient.__

____

____

____

____

While it may seem like she was angry, she wasn't even annoyed. She was mostly going through the motions. It kept her entertained for the most part.

It had been so very long since she had the company, but she couldn't be bothered with being lonely, it was far to negative an emotion. Well, she also didn't know if she could really feel lonely, because she didn't truly have emotions right now, but semantics

As she hovered for who knows how long, as time flows differently here, she wondered how long until the reset happened. The last one had been quite fun, but she had high hopes for the next. Maybe this time they would all get to meet up and have a drink this time. She really wanted to see Dramel get high again, he always said the funniest things.

The void song was stagnant in the background, as she moved throughout its grasp. Sometimes it’s claws would try to wrap around her, as if to slowly pull her into its lovey grasp. Other times it would try to swipe at her, as if to wipe her presence out of existence. It never seemed to learn that its laws would never apply to her, no matter how much it tried. She was above such rules. She _made _such rules.__

____

____

_Well,_ she thought as she gently batted off its reaches, _at least I know that something is still the exact same._

As if to prove her point, the void put its arms around her. She merely waited for it to screech as its talons touched her. 

She wasn't always alone, but her partners had all passed on already. She understood, as she was always the last to go, but when they were together, it made everything so much brighter! Even the void couldn’t be empty when they existed in equilibrium. They could have least done her the favor of...well, maybe they couldn't actually do any favors for her since they couldn't _really _interact here, but still, its the thought that counts.__

____

____

The girl sighed again, realizing that she could in fact feel very insignificant loneliness in the void. Ah, she always forgot that part. But could you really blame her? If you knew as much as she had...

Well. You’d probably be dead.

Deciding to sing a tune to keep her worries at bay, she softly opened what should have been a mouth, but most certainly wasn't.

_“My friends are all gone, but I move on.”_ she slowly spun, _“For crying would be a waste_

She drifted, jumping on imaginary steps, _“If I could, I don't think I would, but you never know until you taste.”_

She twirled even faster, somehow managing to make the wind spin around her, even though there wasn't any, couldn't be any in a place like this. _“If there ever was any hope, its gone, as I’m in this void, all alone"_

A hum started to sound all around her. The void uselessly tried to drown it out, but it was of no match to them, calling her. Still, when inky blackness of the abyss reached for her, she intentionally let it feel her power. It seeped into the blackness, effectively frying the endless gap that existed around her. Its wails were drowned out by the hum.

Baring a smile that showed far too many teeth, she continued her song. 

_“I used to be so mad, till I realised I was just sad”_

The hum grew to maddening heights. It now physically hurt to listen to it. The song could now only be felt, not heard, by the one singing. She was far past the point of caring. She was far past the point of it's rules. She was _so close _to the other side.__

____

____

_“These days I wanna stop being bad.”_

With the hum grew a feeling of tightness, as if something was squeezing in what should have been her chest. Was it the anticipation?...No, this, this was something else. Oh, she absolutely positively loved this part!

_“But in the end I know”_

It could be called a hum no longer. This was a shriek, a begging, a plea of mercy from the other side of the veil. As if whatever was calling knew that what it wanted was ever so close, and the fact that it had not appeared was the biggest travesty in the world. She wondered if they knew how hard they unconsciously tried to call her.

_“You’ll never let me...”_

She smiled.

_**“GO!” ******_

********

********

The girl vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is, like, my first intended long piece? And for some reason I chose wizard101? What ever was I thinking?
> 
> Well, I realized I had a bunch of stuff just lying around, so I'm gonna just post it until I'm out. Updates shouldn't take too long, so I don't have any real worries. Updates are gonna be random as hell so. Be wise.
> 
> If I get around to finishing this story, it should have around 30 or 40 chapters? It's not meant to be too long, but who even knows. I'm not good at predicting how long my stories will be. If I was, I'd be finished with like, half of them. Most are just unfinished and lying in my docs, never to see the light of day. If you put a gun to my head I'd never release most of them since they are noob level and terribly self-indulgent, but if this story is good enough, then maybe.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
